The Snake's Daughter
by Sesshy Uchiha
Summary: Kikyomi, was the daughter of the great snake sanin, as well as lady tsunade. Although she was her daughter, she was never considered as such. Why, you ask? She looked identical to her father and did not have a single (physical) trait of her mother, other then her brutal strength. She had long bangs... Read First Chapter for a further description.
1. Chapter 1

Kikyomi was the daughter of the great snake sanin, as well as Lady Tsunade. Although she was her daughter, she was never considered as such. Why, you ask? She looked identical to her father and did not have a single (physical) trait of her mother, other than her brutal strength. She had long bangs, that she pushed off to cover one eye, floor length silky black hair, snake-like eyes, and the most famous two traits... her 6-foot long tongue and long fangs.

Although Tsunade doesn't consider this a trait from her, she has the same markings near her eyes as her father, but they were not purple, but the same color as the diamond in the center of Tsunade's forehead.

 ** _~To the story~_**

Kikyomi was born in the leaf village, but once her mother was convinced Kikyomi was never gonna look anything like her, the bitch sent her daughter to live in a small village, called Iwa. Kikyomi was in the leaf till she was 10, she's now 21 and her only true friend was Deidara-san. But that only lasted till 3 years ago when he left the village. She had been told he was a traitor to the village and joined the Akatsuki. The pale-skinned girl refuse to believe any of them, till she could hear it from him, though, because if he did she wanted to know why.

Deidara was her best friend and it's not like him to run from his problems, in fact, he always seemed to face his problems head on.

Kikyomi sat up from her bed, took a shower, got dressed, ate, and left her run-down apartment. As she stepped outside she noticed an Anbu ninja running towards her. _'What mission do I have now?'_ She thought to herself as she faked a smile towards the ninja. The ninja stopped just in front of her, not taking his gaze off her for obvious reasons. **"Kikyomi, right? The village leader asks you to come to his tower..."** The ninja speaks. Kikyomi smirked as she nodded in acceptance and he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

 _'Heh, figures I have to leave the village before many people figure out who I am...'_ She thought to herself as she frowned, then disappeared only difference, she disappeared into the ground.

She also reappeared the same way on the outside of the leaders office and knocked before entering. **"Enter."** She heard a stern voice say as she entered the room. **"You wanted me here, why?"** Kikyomi asked in her usual careless tone. **"Because my dear child, I have a mission for you."** He said with an almost unnoticeable worry in his voice. If she hadn't known him long, she'd have thought nothing of it and gone along with whatever the mission was. She still obviously would go along with what ever it was, just not without questioning it first.

 **"What is the mission?"** Kikyomi asked.

 **"You are going to the sound as one of Orochimaru's assistants, but you are to be a spy for us as well. The mission will last 3 years."** He said looking at her. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. **"Why are you looking so confused?"** He asked as he stood up and caressed her cheek, which made her shudder. Who wouldn't? He was old enough to be her father's grandfather, _eww_! **"Who's this Orochimaru? And also why'd you give me this mission when you know that bitch is gonna be pissed if I do this?"** Kikyomi asked.

He put his fingers on his chin in a thinking manner.

"Well, simply put there's no better ninja who can do this mission and succeed to live through it." He said as he handed her a photo. As she looked at the photo, her eyes widened as she noticed this man was nearly identical to herself. "I-is this Orochimaru?" She asked in utter shock. The village leader looked at Kikyomi but never answered her question. "You leave for the sound at sunset tomorrow, so get plenty of sleep Kikyomi." He said as he dismissed her from his office. As she left his office, she just walked out, deep in thought.

Every person she passed on her way back home from his office, gave her an odd look, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

Kikyomi's mission is to spy on a guy, who might be her father for all she knew. She was happy, scared, sad, and nervous all at the same time.

 ** _~Time skip, next morning~_**

Kikyomi woke up, hearing her alarm go off. After she sat up in her bed to turn it off, she noticed it was 6:28 in the morning.

 **"Why is my alarm waking me so damn early...?"** She said to no one impartially, as she walked into the kitchen to make some sweet tea. It always helped to not only wake her up but to think clearly. As it finished boiling in the tea pot, Kikyomi poured it in a cup she had on the table and added the sugar. She finally took a few sips from the cup. That's when she fully remembered she had a 3-year long mission to the sound, to meet this Orochimaru guy and maybe get some answers about not her past, but her mothers and why she never wanted Kikyomi in the sound in the first place.

After she drank her tea, she went into her room and got her clothes ready to leave.

Then grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She got out of the shower and dried herself off, then wrapped the towel around herself and walked out towards her bedroom. She got dressed in the clothes she left out on my bed. Kikyomi packed everything she'd ever need till she arrived in the sound and put it in a bag. After everything was packed into her bag she left her house to tell the village leader she was leaving and then left for the sound as soon as was possible. **"Kabuto!"** Orochimaru yelled for his assistant, from in his office.

 **"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?"** Kabuto said walking into his office with his medicine on a tray.

 **"Why have you filled out forms for a new assistant for me?"** He asked the silver haired boy, crossing his arms across his chest. **"Well, I figured I was gonna be on a 2-year mission to spy on Lady Tsunade and her child, so you would need a new temporary assistant,"** Kabuto said hoping he wouldn't be too upset about it. He handed Orochimaru the medicine when he did not speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(2 days later)_**

Orochimaru was sitting in his office chair, waiting for the applicants, who applied for the job of becoming his new temporary apprentice. **"Sir, the first applicant is here,"** Kabuto said as he opened the snake's office doors. Orochimaru sighed in an almost bored tone. **"Alright, tell whoever the applicant is to come in..."** He said with his trademark smirk.

 _ **~Time skip. After all interviews are done~**_

 **"Is this really all the applicants?"** Orochimaru sighed as he asked.

Kabuto nodded, but the snake sanin wasn't completely convinced he was being honest. He raised a questionable eyebrow and Kabuto sighed. **"Okay, there is one more applicant, but she hasn't arrived yet"** as he said that the door flew open. **"I'm so sorry I'm late!"** Kikyomi said bowing. Orochimaru smiled and lightly laughed. **"You may stop bowing."** He said smiling. That is until she lifted her head and opened her eyes. His eyes widened as he noticed how much she looked just like him.

He quickly opened her file from within his desk and noticed he didn't have much info on her at all, just her Jutsu type, strengths and weaknesses, and likes and dislikes. But not much of anything else.

 **"Okay, first things first. Why do you want the job?"** Orochimaru asked her. _'I don't know if telling him I've always admired him ever since he left Konoha, would actually work...the village leader is so stupid and dense.'_ Kikyomi thought to herself. _'Might as well be upfront and honest with him, right? It's not like I was truly gonna go back to the village anyway right?'_ She sighed.

 **"Honestly, I only wanted this job, because my mother had refused to let me do any missions anywhere near the sound. She's afraid I might learn something on who my father might be..."** She said looking down to her hands.

Orochimaru looked deep in thought for a moment before he spoke. **"Okay, only because it's on my mind and won't go away, who's your mother?"** he asked. **"Not that its any of your business, but her name is Lady Tsunade..."** She said frowning at the mention of her name, she hated her mother greatly. His eyes widened as he heard the name of his past love being spoken by the young woman in front of him. **"Why would she not want you to know your father?"** Orochimaru asked.

 **"Well, I don't know for sure...but anyone I've ever asked always said it was because I looked so similar to my father..."** Kikyomi said.

 **"Have you ever asked them who he was?"** he asked. She shook her head yes. **"Yeah, but every time I did they turned me away or changed the conversation to something else."** After Orochimaru dismissed her to leave his office, he called Kabuto in. **"You called me Lord Orochimaru?"** Kabuto asked. The Sanin handed him the files of the applicants who were not accepted. **"Is that the new assistant's file?"** he asked pointing towards the picture in Orochimaru's hand. The snake smiled and nodded.

 **"Yes, not only does she fit the role perfectly, but I think she may be my daughter..."** He said still smiling a gentle smile.

 **"What's her name?"** Kabuto asked. **"Kikyomi"** He replied. The medic raised a gray brow. **"Any surname?"** he asked. The dark haired ninja shook his head. **"No..."** **"Hmm, I wonder why?"** Kabuto said with his fingers on his chin in thought. _'Honestly, I think I may end up paying Tsunade a visit in the next few days...'_ Orochimaru thought to himself as he stood up. **"Kabuto, take those files and let them know they all failed,"** he ordered the boy. As Orochimaru was leaving the building he saw Kikyomi standing in the rain, simply letting the rain fall on her face.

She looked so... happy, but why was she not smiling?

 _'Did she like the rain?'_ He thought as he watched her. She suddenly began to spin around looking towards the sky as a smile spread across her face. He smiled, not his trademark smirk, but a genuine smile. Kikyomi was just like him in this way. When Orochimaru was young he would always come outside and stand in the rain, it always seemed to calm him, even when Jiraiya did something very stupid and idiotic or Tsunade said something to piss him off. _'I wonder how much more she is capable of reminding me of my past?'_ Orochimaru thought.

 **"You might want to find a local inn to rest for the night, the rain isn't going to let up until morning and if you stay out here you'll end up with a cold."** He told her as he smiled. Kikyomi wiped around, momentarily startled. She soon smiled a little as she thanked him and left for an inn. Orochimaru frowned. _'Wait she thanked me?'_ He thought to himself. _'I've never been thanked before, not even by Kabuto or Tsunade or Jiraiya.'_ He then left for his house not to far away and rested till morning.

 ** _~The next week later~_**

Only 2 more days till Kabuto had to leave to go to the Leaf Village, and he's grown suspicious of Kikyomi. Lord Orochimaru may like her, but he didn't see her in his office like his medic had.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

Kabuto walked into Lord Orochimaru's office, to give him his medication. That's when he spotted Kikyomi in Orochimaru's office looking through some papers that just happened to be on the floor. The medic glared at her. **"What the hell do you think you're doing?"** He practically growled as he spoke. She spun around and looked surprised. But it faded rather quickly. **"I was looking for some paper and a pen to write to my mother, and Orochimaru told me to look in his office for some,"** Kikyomi said, but Kabuto felt she lied about something.

He just nodded as he pointed to some paper and a pen on top of his desk.

After which she laughed nervously, as she scratched the back of her head. **"Oh, well fuck... I wish I would have seen that a few minutes ago when I started looking."** She said smiling. He rolled his eyes as she left.

 ** _~Flashback ends~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kabuto sighed as he told himself to wait before telling Lord Orochimaru, till more evidence on his suspicions was confirmed. He continued to walk down the hall, till he was in front of The Sanin's office and knocked on the door.

 **~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

It's been a week since Kikyomi started working for this Orochimaru guy, and unlike how everyone else, who she's talked to about him. She's come to actually get along with him really well and as of 3 days ago, she had decided she's gonna go, rogue, after this is all done and over with, cause she's not gonna give the village a way to kill or harm him if he happens to be her father. Kikyomi actually still has yet to look at the paper she took from his office when she sneakily took it when she saw it near the pile of papers Kabuto pointed to as she left towards her room.

Now outside Orochimaru's hideout, she climbed into a cherry blossom tree and took the paper out of her pocket. As she began looking at the paper, she noticed it had all the information she needed.

 ***for the moment***

It showed his picture. It said Orochimaru was born in Konoha, where he became jounin, genin, s-class, etc... But the thing Kikyomi found to be the most beneficial, was when he left Konoha her mother was 7 months pregnant with his child. The young women had mixed feelings at this point, she was happy cause he really was her father, but she wanted to cry cause of one little question running through her head. Why did he leave? Did he not want a child? Did he not want her? As those questions went through the girl's head a single tear silently ran down the left side of her cheek.

Timeskip, the day before Kabuto had to leave~

 _Orochimaru's pov_

* * *

Kabuto had come into my room with a tray of food and medicine, he had a troubled face. I sighed as I took the medicine from the tray he was holding.

"What's troubling you Kabuto?" I asked just before putting the pill into my mouth and drinking some water. "...I ...uh" Kabuto began hesitating. I swallowed the pill. "Just spit it out, you wouldn't ponder over shit if it wasn't important, so just speak!" I yelled impatiently at the gray haired boy. "I saw Kikyomi in your office a few days back..." Kabuto spoke. I stared at him blankly. Then I blinked doubtingly at him. "Yeah, and I told her she could so she cou-" I was cut off by Kabuto's out of character outburst.

"I KNOW, YOU ALLOWED HER TO LOOK FOR PAPER TO WRITE TO HER MOTHER! But what I was trying to say is, I don't think she was looking for paper to write to her mother." He spoke.

"Why do you think that?" I asked him. "When I caught her supposedly, 'looking for the paper' she was on the floor looking through your records of Konoha while there was a perfectly good notebook on top of your desk. I pointed it out to her and she grabbed it, but I think she also took some other papers from their as well." Kabuto said. Orochimaru's eyes widened. 'Could she have really done that? If so, why? What motive could she have?' He thought as he ate his food before walking out the room and walking towards the room he had given to her 3 days ago.

There was a note on the door: 'dear, whoever you are, if you want to talk to me just go to the training area outside the base, I'm training. Kiki' after reading Kikyomi's note, he headed outside the base and found her.

Kikyomi was in the training grounds, but wasn't training, she was reading. Orochimaru was curious as to what she was reading, so he did a few hand signs and disappeared into the ground only to creepily reappear through a tree, a few branches above her and read the paper. Orochimaru soon realized it was info on him, from birth till he left Kohona. 'What does she need that for? She could have gotten that from her mother...' He began to think, till he saw her tears drop. 'Why is she crying' He thought, but his thoughts were interrupted, as a kunai was thrown at him.

As Kikyomi continued to look at the paper in front of her with tear filled eyes, she failed to notice Lord Orochimaru who was a branch above her.

That is till she heard the sound of a Kunai hitting the wood of the tree. It surprised the woman enough, she almost fell out of the tree. But before she could, the young woman grabbed the branch she was sitting on, letting the paper drop to the ground. Kikyomi dangled there for a moment, looking for where the Kunai had hit. That was when she saw Lord Orochimaru, her father, with the Kunai held by his tongue. She let a small smile escape her lips. 'So, I'm not so weird after all!' She thought to herself.

Kikyomi then lets go of the branch and allowed herself to drop to the ground.

When she felt her feet hit the ground, she quickly turned to face the person ..or people, who threw the Kunai at her father, glaring. Kikyomi grits her teeth when she realized they were Akatsuki. There were 3 of them here, but she could not recognize any of them. That is until one of them spoke to her father, and she recognized his voice. "Snake what the hell are you doing with Kikiyomi-san, Un!?" he shouted. Kikyomi's eyes widened. "She is my new assistant, so why are you here?" Her father said as he jumped down from his branch, she frowned that he hasn't realized she was his daughter yet.

"We are here, to retrieve Kikyomi for our leader," One of them said with a monotone voice.

Kikyomi crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke. "Why should I?" She asked. "It's not like I know any of you..and-" She was cut off by one of them who spoke. "What if you did, un?" "Would you join us?" said the one with a swirly mask in a child-like tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Depends.."** Kikyomi said, arms still crossed. **"on what, un?" "On who it is in your group that I know." "What if this person was your best friend, un?"** She smiled before speaking. **"I know who you are now."** She giggled a little and my father smirked.

 **"Huh? How, un? I never-" "You hinted around at who you were, I've only ever had 1 best friend, Deidara-Kun."** Kikyomi said walking over towards him and flicked his hat off his head. Deidara's visible eye went wide in shock and everyone was silent for a moment, till the guy in the swirly mask spoke in a childish voice, breaking the silence. **"So, will the pretty lady join us?"** He spoke. Kikyomi looked towards him then spoke.

 **"Well, if I were to join you, it wouldn't happen till Kabuto-san came back from his mission...so the answer is no."** _'For now...'_ She thought to her-self as she glanced over towards Deidara, who looked disappointed to here her say _'no'_. **"O-ok, then we'll be leaving then..un."** Deidara said as he began walking away. Kikyomi was curious as to who the kid in the lolli-pop mask was, she already had a hunch one who the mono-toned Akatsuki member was, but no clue on this one. After watching him turn away and begin to walk back to their base, she decided to tap his shoulder and ask him.

 **"I-uh, was wondering what your name is." "Tobi's name is Tobi, but Tobi wants to know why you wanted to know, didn't you say you weren't joining?"** He asked. She nodded then whispered to him. _'I asked because I can probably guess who the mono-tone belongs to and as you know I already know Deidara, but I've never heard of the Akatsuki having a swirly-masked member.'_ She paused to let it process, as she would usually have to for most people. **"and?"** he said.

 _'A-and I did say no, but that's only gonna remain the same answer till... about a year maybe two from now.'_ She said smiling. **"Tobi is glad!"** He says in his hyper tone and hugs her. **"Oh, and Tobi.."** Kikyomi paused. **"Huh?" "Don't tell Deidara, Ok?"** She continued.

 **"Ok, but why?"** Tobi asked. **"Because it's his punishment for leaving with-out a word."** She said glaring at Deidara's back. He leaned into her ear and whispered in a husky tone, that sent shivers down her spine. **"In that case, you should expect to see me here again in 1 year from today, Miss Kikyomi."** He then turned and ran towards Deidara and the other member screaming. " **Wait for Tobi, Deidara-Sempai!"** Kikyomi giggled as a thought came to her.

 _'Tobi must have a personality disorder or something...It's kinda cute..'_ And with that thought, she blushed.

 **With Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi (or is he... :) )**

 **🐍Time skip, 2 days later 🐍**

The Akatsuki trio had just made it back to the base and was now in Pein's office to report Kikyomi's refusal to join them willingly. Pein frowned as he dismissed Deidara and Itachi. Tobi had sat in Pein's office quietly for a little bit, making sure the other two wouldn't hear him talk or see him without his mask when he took it off. **"So, why'd she not want to join? I was under the impression that her and our bomber were as close as twin siblings?"** Pein asked the unmasked Tobi. Tobi er, I guess I should say... Madara smirked.

 **"She will, but as of right now she wants to wait till Orochimaru's medic returns from his mission."** He spoke in an amused tone. **"Why?"** Pein asked with a raised brow. Madara's smirk grew wider. **"To punish the bomber for leaving with out saying a word to her."** Pein sighed, annoyed he had to wait for her. **"How long do we have to wait?"** He asked the Uchiha.

Madara glared at the man in front of him. **"What does it matter? You will either do as I say or I shall claim my leadership and you will die!"** He nearly growled at the temporary leader. **"O-ok Madara-san, I only wanted to know, so I can make future plans ahead of time.."** Pein said defensively. Madara walked to the door and as he spoke he put his mask back on his face with another smirk. **"I will inform you when the information is needed."** and with that, he ran out in _'Tobi mode'_.

Heading towards the living room, where he knew Deidara was. **"Deidara-sempai!"** He yelled as he went to hug him, but Deidara moved just in time for him to fall flat on his face. **"Aww, Deidara-sempai why did you move, Tobi wanted to hug you?"** He asked child-ish-like. **"Because, Tobi you always want to hug me and it's very annoying Un!"** Yelled the bomber. **"Tobi wants to know, how did you meet the pretty lady from two days ago?"** Tobi asked and as he did suddenly everyone's eyes were staring on the bomber, who's face grew red from all the attention.

 **"Why do you want to know, un?"** He asked. **"Never fucking mind why retard wants to know, just answer the damn question all of us obviously fucking want to know more about the bitch!"** Hidan spoke up, so Deidara wouldn't stall like he looked like he was about to do. Deidara glared at Hidan when he called her a bitch, then sighed. **"Fine, un. I first met her when she was 10 and I was 11, she was being picked on by the other orphans in the orphanage we were in, un."** Deidara began. **"When I realized they were only picking on her for looking like their parents murderer, I started to stick up for her, un. I remember one kid had called her a snake-freak and attempted to beat her up, but couldn't cause I got in the way and told him to back off her, cause she wasn't a freak just because she looked similar to some random person..."** After he said that Deidara left, he didn't like talking much about her.

He missed her and talking about her made him miss her more.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobi, however, wanted more info on her. So, after acting like a child as he does, he goes to his room and takes off his mask. He waited until he knew only two other people were awake, before walking out of his room and into Pein's office. **"What do you need Madara?"** Pein asked in a bored tone as Madara entered his office. **"So, Pein as you know Kikyomi is/was Deidara's best friend, right?"** Madara questioned, knowing very well he did.

 **"Yes, and...?" "And, I want you to get him to tell you when her birthday is and what, several of her favorite things are,"** Madara said smirking at his plans for her birthday. **"Why? The only thing I can see special about her is her mother, Lady Tsunade...unless you fell for her before you even talked to her?"** Pein asked/suspected. Madara glared at him as he spoke. **"Because I want to see if I can't persuade her to join sooner if I spent more time with her."** He smirked. Pein nodded, telling Madara he would have no further arguments with the god impersonator.

Madara smirked before leaving for his room to sleep for the night.

* * *

🐍 _Time Skip, 2 days later after Pein got the info he needed from Deidara_ 🐍 _(I'm lazy n also love to make you wait, hahaha!)_

Madara was laying in his bed without his mask on, he absolutely hated wearing it but knew he had too or his plans for a new world were completely useless. Just as he was about to get up to turn out the lights and sleep, he heard a gentle knock on his door. The gentle knock only belonging to one member of the Akatsuki, Konan, he told her she could enter. As she walks in, she looked at him with a blank expression on her face as she spoke. **"Pein-Kun would like for you to come to his office... seems like he has some information you will like..."** She said as she left.

' _Such a weird girl...'_ Madara thought to himself as he grabbed the 'Tobi' mask and left for Pein's office. Tobi knocked on Pein's office door before he entered and closed the door behind him. When Pein heard the door open and close, he looked up from his papers to see Madara's 'Tobi' mask on his face. **"Ok, so the Bomber had told me all of this..."** Pein handed the masked ninja a scroll filled with info on Kikyomi. **"Also I feel it would help, no-one has celebrated her birthday, since she was 5 other than the bomber himself..."** Madara smirked under the mask.

 _'Perfect!'_ he thought as he abruptly left the room to read the scroll in his room.

* * *

🐍 _The scroll read:_ 🐍

🐍Kikyomi🐍

🐍Age: 21🐍

🐍Birthday: October 31🐍

🐍Tall: 165 cm🐍

Weight: _? unknown_

🐍Hair: Long, straight, black🐍

🐍Eyes: Snake-like, golden color🐍

🐍Markings: green markings near her eyes🐍

🐍Skin: Ghostly white🐍

🐍 _Likes_ :🐍

🐍 _(Food/ drinks)_ : Pasta's, sweet tea, fruit, dango, ...most any sweets🐍

🐍 _(Colors)_ : Blood red, Deep Purple, and Black🐍

🐍 _(Clothes)_ : Comfortable clothing🐍

🐍 _Dislikes_ :🐍

🐍 _(Food/drinks)_ : Ramen, unsweetened tea, _(many others I can not think of atm, I'll add them later...)_ 🐍

🐍 _(Colors)_ : Dirty Green, Mud Brown, and any Yellow or Pink🐍

🐍 _(Clothes)_ : Short dresses or skirts🐍

* * *

It had been nearly 6 months since Tobi had met Kikyomi. Pein had sent him and Itachi on nearby missions in the sound village to collect bounty's, witch Tobi...or rather Madara took advantage of and made excuses to meet up with the girl. After a while, he and Kikyomi had become very close friends as well as Itachi. But with today being her birthday, masked Madara decided he was gonna take the day and spend it with her, but knew he'd never be able to do so without someone accompanying him, so no-one would ask questions. Who would he take, though?

He had to make sure they were someone who knew who he really was. _'I could take Itachi, but that leaves me with needing one more person...'_ He thought as he walked out of his room into the kitchen and saw Konan cooking breakfast. _'Perfect.'_ He thought as he smiled under his mask. **"Konan-chan!"** Tobi said excitedly as he ran up to her and hugged her. She sighed at his childishness.

 **"What Tobi, I'm busy cooking..."** Konan said as she continued to pour pancake mix into a hot flat pan. **"Tobi wants to know if you want to meet Tobi's best friend?"** Tobi asked childishly. **"Umm, sure but who is your best friend?"** she asked not knowing Tobi had befriended anyone. **"Tobi's friend the beautiful lady, who lives in the sound with the creepy snake!"** Konan nodded her acceptance, as Deidara and Itachi entered the room. **"You mean Kikyomi, un?"** Deidara asked.

Tobi nodded his head excitedly. **"Your lying, there's no way in hell she's friends with a freak like you, un!"** Deidara yelled, accusing Tobi of lying. **"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi isn't lying!"** Tobi defended himself. **"How about I join you and Konan, to prove you wrong then, hm?"** Deidara asked wanting to go see his friend. **"You can't, Itachi-san is going and Leader-sama said he has a 3-day long mission for you!"** Itachi looked up at him as his name was spoken, then back on the book he was reading.

Deidara was pissed and walked out. As Konan finished her cooking, she spoke and left. **"Well, I'd better go tell Pein I'm leaving to meet the new girl..."** **"So, when was it decided that I was going with?"** Itachi asked not looking up from his book. **"When you told me a month ago to tell you when her birthday was coming up..."** Tobi said in his Madara's voice.

 **"Hn,"** Itachi said closing his book. **"We leave in two hours..."** Tobi spoke. **"How are we supposed to get there by today? It takes two days to get there."** Itachi asked. **"You'll see.."** Tobi said as he left to go get ready.

* * *

 _Note:_

 _Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Itachi are the only ones who know about Madara. Altho Itachi knows who Madara is, he has no idea he can teleport from one place to another._


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara was now on his way from the kitchen to Pein's office as he noticed Konan walk past him and enter Pein's office. _'Doesn't she have to knock like the rest of us, un?'_ He thought as he approached the door and knocked. **"Enter,"** Pein spoke in an authority-filled tone. As he walked into his leader's office he noticed Konan whispering something into leader-Sama's ear. Deidara decided to not think much of it.

 **"Tobi-san said you had a three-day mission for me, un?"** He asked. Pein sighed as he looked through a file cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the bomber. **"You are to go to Konoha and spy on the Kyuubi and report on his training progress with the Toad Sage..."** Pein spoke to the bomber. **"When do I have to leave, un?"** Deidara asked. **"As soon as possible and take the puppet with you.."** Pein said, dismissing him from his office.

After the bomber left, Pein turned to look at Konan. **"Why does Madara want the bomber gone?"** He asked her and she just shrugged before handing him his breakfast. **"All I know is he wants Itachi to join him when he introduces me to the soon-joining new-girl..."** Konan spoke pausing for a moment. **"Oh, and by the way, I'll be gone with Madara for a few days...I'm not exactly sure how long."** With that, she grabbed a few of her scrolls in his office, one containing all her weapons, a second for clothing, and the last was a forbidden Jutsu. After, she kissed his cheek and left the room without a word.

Tobi was waiting for Itachi and Konan for 20 minutes before they finally showed up. Once they were both finally ready, Konan asked: **"So why exactly are we going to visit your friend.. uh... Ki.. Ki-Kyo-mu, was it?"** She asked trying to remember the girl's name but failed. **"Ki-Kyo-MI,"** Tobi said in his Madara's voice, sounding very irritated. **"It's her birthday today and I was planning on spending the next couple days with her,"** Tobi told her.

 **"How do you plan to do that if it takes a couple days to get there?"** Itachi asked. The masked man smirked under the mask, not that they could see it, and grabbed their hands. **"Like this...TELEPORT!"** With him shouting _'teleport'_ and thinking of nothing but Kikyomi, they were teleported to the gates of Otokagure. Konan's eyes looked so surprised at the teleportation, that she quickly backed away as far as she could from him. While, Itachi's physical features remained neutral, but the masked man could tell by the pulse in his palm that he was very alarmed as well.

 **"H-h-how d-"** Konan began to ask but was interrupted by an unexpected person leaving the village. **"Tobi-san and Itachi-chan?!"** Said a cheerful girl, who resembled the creepy snake. The girl ran up to Tobi and hugged him, which caused Konan's jaw to drop, due to her being a woman and Madara not allowing a single woman to touch him besides the hand holding they did just a few seconds ago. After hugging Tobi and Itachi, Kikyomi noticed they brought someone else with them. **"Who's she?"** She asked Tobi with a friendly smile.

 **"Tobi wants you to meet Tobi's other friend, Konan. She's the Akatsuki Leader's girlfriend... At least that's what Tobi thinks she is to him."** Tobi said in a childish tone. Kikyomi smiled again then walked over towards Konan. **"Hello, Konan-san. I'm Kikyomi!"** She said greeting the blue haired girl, who just looked at her uninterestedly. **"..."** Was Konan's response to her greeting. Which irritated her.

 **"You could at least say _''hello''_ back, I mean Itachi-chan did and he barely speaks aside from his _''Hn's''_!"** Kikyomi said with a slight glare then turned to face Tobi. **"Tobi-san, why'd you bring her? I thought it was only going to be you and Ita-chan today?"** Kikyomi pouted. Normally she wouldn't do that, but she really hates it when people are rude to her and just doesn't want to be near her at all. **"Tobi, brought her, cause Deidara-sempai wanted to come to see you... but Tobi knows Kikyomi-Chan doesn't want to see him at the moment."** Tobi began to say childishly. **"So Tobi thought Konan would like to meet Tobi's new friend and she would be nice to Tobi's friend... But Tobi WAS WRONG!"** He continued the first part childishly, while the last part was growled out in a frightening Madara voice.

All while glaring at Konan. " **Konan might want to go back before Tobi does something Leader-Sama will regret Tobi doing."** He said as a dark aura surrounds him. Konan's eyes widened in surprise. **"Y-y-you mean by m-myself?"** She stuttered. Tobi just nodded to her uncaringly.

As Konan summoned her paper wings and flew away, Madara realized he had just done something out of character and began to wonder why. Then when he saw Kikyomi smile again, it made him want to smile and he realized he cared deeply for her. Though he didn't know how, when, or why it happened. All he knew is he did and that was enough for him to try to make her his entirely after this day was over. Tobi, Itachi, and Kikyomi had been walking around the village for a while until they found a dango shop that both Kikyomi and Itachi loved.

When they all walked into the shop and sat in one of the tables in the back of the room, Tobi spoke up and asked a question that was unexpected. **"So where's Kikyomi-chan's father?"** asked the masked man. Kikyomi frowned slightly and sighed. **"Probably training Sasuke again..."** She told him as she looked out the window next to them and glared at it. **"Is he not going to spend the day with you?"** Itachi asked. **"He's been... _busy_ with his new toy, so I doubt it."** She told the Uchiha while shaking her head.

* * *

 _SesshyU:_

 _If you have any questions, regarding on what I have written so far... don't hesitate to ask! I'm more than willing to fit in answers to the story. :)_


End file.
